Te sauver !
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Faire parti du bataillon d'exploration comprend des risques et des actes héroïques, même Jean y a le droit !


**Voilà un an que la majeur partie de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement est entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration, eux, ceux qui sont appelés "les survivants" ou "la nouvelle escouade Livaï".**

 **Pour beaucoup, ils avaient juste de la chance mais avec le temps ils se sont juste améliorés. Comme entraînement des sorties régulières extra-muros. Et aujourd'hui, ils partent en reconnaissance de terrain pour leur prochaine exploration juste après l'hiver.**

-Je n'aime les reconnaissances, assure une jeune brune.

 **Celle qui a haussé la voix se nomme Sasha braus, c'est un soldat plus connue pour sa gloutonnerie que ses qualités au combat, même si son courage et sa gentillesse est égal à celui de ses camarades du bataillon**.

-T'as qu'à rester là miss patate, répond une voix d'homme.

L'homme qui lui a répondue s'appelle Jean Krinstein, son "ami" et membre survivant comme elle.

 **Elle continuait de galoper juste derrière Connie et Jean, elle met ses différences de côté pour remplir son devoir et surveiller les environs. Tout à coup, son cœur se met à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Un titan est juste en face d'eux. Les garçons l'ont vu et tire une fusée.**

 **Jean et Connie décident de faire diversion pour que je puisse atteindre sa nuque mais un second titan les surprend. Ce dernier lui broie les côtes, la brune lui enseigne quelques coup de lame sur les doigts mais rien n'y fait. L'énorme humain s'acharne à l'écraser comme une pomme de terre, la laissant hurler à la mort.**

-Faut la sortir de là, crie Jean.

-On peut rien y faire, contre Connie. On a déjà eu du mal avec l'autre !

-Mais Sasha va y passer merde ! hurle Jean.

-Jean ! agonise Sasha. Partez! Restez pas là !

 **Malgré tout Jean et Connie s'éloignent de leur amie, Jean n'arrête pas de regarder vers la brune**.

-Je suis un idiot, râle-t-il.

 **Il fait alors demi-tour, avec quelques galops, il se retrouve de nouveau face au titan, il doit se magner, la vie de Sasha en dépend.**

 **D'un bond et grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel, il arrive à sectionner la tête et la nuque en même temps. Connie très surpris de l'action de son camarade se rapproche des deux.**

-Comment tu as fait ça, interroge Connie.

-C'est pas le moment, grogne Jean. Aide-moi plutôt à sortir Sasha de là.

 **Une fois la jeune fille libérée de la main, il vérifie l'état de son corps, elle a au moins 5 côtes de cassées. Jean tente de se lever mais une flagrante douleur à la cheville l'empêche de rester debout.**

-Tu t'es cassé quelque chose, assure Connie.

 **Le jeune homme repère une fumée verte : c'était la fin de l'expédition de reconnaissance. Il sourit une fois de plus, les survivants retournent chez eux. Une fois de plus, ils ont gagné cette petite bataille contre les titans.**

-Tu vas pouvoir chevaucher ? interroge Connie.

-Je crois, hésite Jean. Je vais prendre Sasha.

 **Des heures plus tard, la brune ouvre les yeux, elle est dans son lit au quartier du Bataillon d'exploration, un bandage autour du crâne et une imminente douleur à chaque fois qu'elle tente de faire un geste.**

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger, lui conseille Christa.

 **Sasha est rassurée de revoir le doux visage de Christa, à côté il y a Ymir, la jeune fille discrète qui est toujours près de la petite blonde, restait près de la porte de la chambre, les yeux clos.**

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? questionne-t-elle.

-Trois heures, affirme Christa. Tu as sûrement faim ?

-Non pas pour l'instant, rassure Sasha un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **Ymir rie, il est rare que leur goinfre d'amie dise qu'elle n'a pas faim. Christa lui a lancé un drôle de regard, et Ymir es repartie de son mutisme habituel.**

-En tout cas Connie nous a tout dit, avoue Christa, ce qu'à fait Jean est incroyable.

 **La brune est surprise de l'histoire que lui racontaient les deux filles, alors Jean a prit tous les risques**

 **pour tuer ce titan et la sauver.**

-Je devrais aller le voir et le remercier, ajoute la brune.

-Ne sois pas aussi à cheval sur les bonnes manières Sasha ! gronde Ymir.

-Il viendra sûrement te voir, rajoute Christa avant de se sauver.

 **La porte fermée, elle ouvrit sa chemise de soldat, pour constater les dégâts, et c'était pas très beau avoir, il lui faudrait au moins un mois pour s'en remettre. Puis, on toque à la porte, elle boutonne son haut à la va-vite avant de permettre d'ouvrir.**

-Salut, euh...Christa et Ymir m'ont dit que tu allais mieux, commence Jean au bas de la porte.

-Je vois, hésite Sasha, reste pas là entres !

-J'ai appris que tu n'as même pas faim, surprit Jean.

-Les côtes cassées, ment Sasha. En tout cas, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier

pour m'avoir sauvée.

-C'est normal, dit Jean.

-Pourtant tu as pris tous les risques ! clame Sasha. Enfin d'après ce que m'a dit Ymir, tu as décapité la tête d'un titan en même que de lui arracher sa nuque.

-C'était pas préparé, explique Jean, il n'y aucun entraînement.

-Alors pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque, insiste Sasha, tu aurais dû me laisser crever !

-J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas voulu, crie Jean. Je voulais que tu restes en vie !

 **Il l'a prise par les épaules, la tête baissée, il regardait par terre alors que ses larmes tombent sur son pantalon. Sasha est aussi prise de larmes, bien sûr elle a déjà vu ses camarades pleurer notamment Jean mais là c'est différent : il pleurait pour qu'elle reste en vie.**

-Moi aussi, reprit-elle, moi aussi je veux que tu restes en vie Jean ! J'veux encore vivre à tes côtés ! Alors...promets-moi de ne plus faire ce genre de bêtises...Sinon quand il n'y aura plus de Titans, je ne saurais pas avec qui le partager

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? bégaye Jean entre deux sanglots.

-De plus faire le con, redit Sasha.

-Non avant, re-demande Jean.

-De rester à mes côtés, tranche Sasha, s'il te plaît.

 **Il tapote le haut de sa tête en rigolant, et dit presque sérieux "de toute façon faudra bien quelque bien pour te sauver la peau à chaque fois !"**

-Espèce de !

 **Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, et part illico à la poursuite de son camarade, oubliant ses douleurs de son ventre.**

 **Ils passent à la salle à manger, Jean attrape une pomme de terre et la lance à la brune, qui bien évidemment elle s'arrête pour la dévorer.**

-Vous voyez elle est toujours affamée miss patate, taquine Jean.

 **Ils ne savent si un jour, il n'y aura plus de Titans, ou si demain ils seront encore en vie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est sûr, les survivants venaient de passer une nouvelle journée. Une journée de plus où l'espoir de vivre libre grandit de jour en jour.**


End file.
